Archive:Team - General Dervway
Uses the awesome combination of an all dervish team to completely clear out most elite areas of the game. As well as general missions, etc... Overview * 3 / Damage Dealers * 1 / Anti Melee Support * 1 / Weapon Spammer * 1 / Orders Derv * 2 / Protection Healers Attributes and Skills 3 Damage Dealers prof=D/W scythe=12+1+1 myst=11+1 wind=6+1of MelandruYourselves!"SweepStrikeVictoryRestorationAuraof Holy Might/build prof=D/W scythe=12+1+1 myst=11+1 wind=6+1of MelandruYourselves!" (Luxon)SweepStrikeVictoryRestorationAuraof Holy Might (Luxon)/build Equipment * Runes mentioned above. * A Zealous Scythe of Fortitude is highly recommended. Eyes of the Forgotten is ideal. * Full Survivor Insignias. Usage * Use your attack skills accordingly. * Use Eternal Aura before Avatar of Melandru. * Try to keep Aura of Holy Might up as much as possible. * Use Pious Restoration to remove Spiteful Spirit and the like. * Chain "Save Yourselves!" with the other 2 Damage Dealers. Anti Melee Support prof=D/any myst=11+1 scythe=11+1+1 earthprayers=8+1 wind=3+1Dust AuraRegenerationForceRestorationVictorySweepof FurySignet/build Equipment * Runes mentioned above. * A Zealous Scythe of Enchanting is recommended. Asterius' Scythe is ideal. * An Ebon Scythe is recommended as a backup in case Staggering Force gets stripped/interrupted. * Full Survivor Insignias. Usage * Keep Ebon Dust Aura up at all times. * Use Staggering Force for earth damage. * Use your attacks skills accordingly. * Use Pious Restoration to remove SS and the like. * Use Heart of Fury as much as possible. * Use Mystic Regeneration if you're getting low on health. Weapon Spammer prof=D/Rt Channeling=12 mystic=10+1+1 commun=8 resto=2RenewalRageWeaponStrikeDwarf WeaponBattle Standard of WisdomWeaponPact Signet/build Equipment * Runes mentioned above. * Any +10 energy channeling staff. Droknar's Channeling Staff should work fine. * Full Survivor Insignias. Usage * Try to use Splinter Weapon on the melee dervishes to get the most out of it. * Spam your weapon spells accordingly on the Damage Dealers. * Keep up Pious Renewal at all times. Orders Derv prof=D/N wind=11+1+1 blood=11 myst=8+1ZealRenewalof PainFuryof PietyHealingInterventionIntervention/build Equipment * Runes mentioned above. * A Blood Magic Staff with +20% enchant and +15 energy. Bellok's Staff is ideal. * Full Survivor Insignias Usage * Pre-cast Faithful Intervention before battle. * Keep up Arcanze Zeal and Vow of Piety at all times. * Use the orders as soon as they run out. * Keep yourself enchanted with Watchful Intervention to get the bonus from Arcane Zeal. * Use Mystic Healing when needed. 2 Protection Healers prof=D/Mo myst=12+1+1 protection=12Renewalof FortuneSpiritHealthHandsHexAegisRebirth/build Optional: To avoid clobbering enchantments, the second Protection Healer can use a different skillbar such as: prof=D/Mo myst=12+1+1 protection=12Renewalof FortuneBondHealthof AbsorptionHexAegisRebirth/build Equipment * Runes mentioned above. * Any Protection Prayers staff with +20 enchants and +15 energy. Chaelse's Staff is ideal. * Full Survivor Insignias. Usage * Keep Pious Renewal up at all times. * Use your spells accordingly. * Chain Aegis with the other healer. Notes * Grail of Might, Armor of Salvation, and Essence of Celerity are highly recommended in elite areas such as Domain of Anguish. * A Kurzick/Luxon Rank of at least 3 is recommended on the Damage Dealers. Although isn't required. Team - General Dervway